total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Sky
Sky, 'labeled '''The Athlete, '''was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Sky is a contestant on Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of the TBA. Personality Sky is an aspiring Olympian whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although Sky is not opposed to forming friendships along the way, she doesn't want them to get in between her and victory. Sky is a natural team player, a leader when need be, and strives to see the best in people. She can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, Sky easily gets along with most of the other contestants. However, she firmly, and sometimes aggressively, states that she is against anyone who exhibits foul play. She also faces difficulty when her nerves and emotions get the better of her and cloud her judgement. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Sky is introduced to the Island and immediately forms Friendships/Alliances with many teammates. Sky is interested in making friendships, but more importantly winning the game. Sky does not have a hard time making friends in the competetion, as everyone looks up to her, and finds her to be a great leader! The Killer Beavers do not get a single points in the challenge which irritates Sky, but she is later excited when she finds out that she is not eliminated and recieved the first Marshmallow of the season. She also felt bad that she voted Dave, but knew it was best for the team that he was gone. Volleybrawl Before the challenge, Sky is shown talking to her alliance about who they should vote out next if they lose. The alliance agrees on LeShawna because she hardly is participating. Sky loses one of the challenges for her team in rock, paper, scissors, but her team forgives her, but she didn't feel good about her chances of not being eliminated. Sky also begins to develop a strong friendship with Cameron and Duncan. During the challenge Sky would cheer on all of her teammates, so that they can perform their best. The Killer Beavers would end up getting a thrilling last point to win the challenge, and Sky would not have to worry about elimination. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings When the episode begins Sky starts to talk to Cameron about the upcoming challenge. In this challenge Sky guesses the correct number that the host is thinking of. She wins a point for her team, and is cheered on by her teammates. The Beavers would end up losing the challenge due to a lack of correct guesses from the rest of the team. After the Beavers lose Sky forms an alliance with Cody to ensure that she will not take the Arrow of Shame. The alliance decides to vote out LeShawna because she did not participate in the challenge. Sky is stunned when she is not one of the first 3 names called that are safe, but she is later given a marshmallow and is safe from elimination. LeShawna would later take the Arrow of Shame, when she got the boot thanks to Sky's alliances. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train In the beginning of this episode Sky is shown to be talking to Duncan about the upcoming challenge. Chef quits the show, and the old host Chris replaces him. Cameron is declared sick, which concerns Sky, and can not participate in the days challenge. When the murder mystery challenge begins Sky is pronounced the first killer on the killer beavers, and "kills" the correct killer on the Screaming Ducks, earning the Killer Beavers their first point of the game. Duncan then scores the 2nd point for the Beaver right after Sky, in the third round Sky is "killed" by the anonymous killer. The anonymous killer is Noah, and is killed by Cody to win the challenge. Sky and the Beavers enjoy immunity and a movie night for winning the challenge. Topple on the Luck Players The episode starts off with Cameron coming back from being sick. Sky is relieved that Cameron is okay, and then Chef returns as well and announces the trivia challenge. The Beavers are losing 2-1 when Sky scores a point and ties it up 2-2. This point is deducted because of the wording of the question. This frustrates all of the members of the Killer Beavers. The Beavers would lose the challenge 3-1. The Beavers would have to vote someone out, and although Sky is friends with Scott, she votes him out. The result is Scott is eliminated, and the Beavers are down to 5 teammates. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Chris wakes Sky and the contestants up early in the morning to do a race. Sky is very tired and disappointed in herself for betraying Scott. The challenge is announced, and the Cameron immediately wins the first round. Along with the next 4 rounds giving the Killer Beaver another victory. Sky congratulates Cameron on single handedly winning the challenge for the Beavers. At the end of the challenge Sky heads to the elimination ceremony with Tyler, and she helps calm him down for the elimination ceremony. Tyler ends up being safe, and the eliminated contestant on the Screaming Ducks is Tyler's girlfriend Lindsay. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Lindsay and Sky talk about Lindsay nearly being eliminated the episode before. Chris calls the contestants to the main hall to announce that there are no more teams. All the contestants including Sky are excited about there being no more teams. Chris then throws a sleep can, and all of the contestants pass out. Sky does a great job in part one of the challenge, but comes second to Lindsay for immunity. The rest of the merged contestants tell her she did a good job, but she is still disappointed she didn't win the challenge. Noah and Lindsay were the winners of the challenge and received immunity. Before the elimination ceremony there are rumors spread that Sky likes Duncan, Sky does not here any of these but congratulates Duncan on his effort. Sky is concerned when she realizes Duncan is in the bottom 2. When he is announced safe she hugs him, and Heather is eliminated. Puzzle Riot Sky wakes up and greets Cameron, the two talk about how great being in the final 9 is. Chris announces that the challenge will be a captioning challenge, and the contestant that captions the picture the best wins. In this challenge Sky scores no points, despite her best efforts to give a great caption to the pictures. Noah would win immunity again, and Lindsay would place 2nd. Sky and Tyler would vote off Gwen viewing her as a threat, but in a 4-2 vote Lindsay would be eliminated. Duncan and Sky also confront the other contestants, and let them know they are just friends. Before Lindsay takes the Arrow of Shame, Sky gives her a goodbye hug, and tells her she did good in the game. Korean Teaching or Learning Sky is excited for final 8, but also sad that Lindsay is eliminated. The challenge is based on Korean History. Cameron and Noah dominate this challenge, earning double immunity. Sky congratulates Cameron on making final 6. Also Cameron and Noah decide to choose Tyler to go to the final 6. This leaves 5 people including Sky up for double elimination. Sky first reluctantly votes out Courtney, and then Gwen the second time. Courtney is infuriated when she finds out she was voted off by the alliance. Sky waves goodbye to her and Courtney is eliminated. In the next ceremony the first 3 immune people are pronounced safe, and then Cody and Duncan are announced safe. Sky and Gwen were on the bottom 2, and finally Chris says Sky is safe. Sky is relieved, and she also notices that she is the final female in the game. Appearances Gallery Overall= SkyProfile.png|'Sky profile picture. SkyFalling.png|'Sky falling.' SkySit.png|'Sky sitting.' Skyrot.png|'Sky rotation.' Badge-edit-7.png|'Sky's badge on the wiki for making 500 edits on pages.' |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= SkyAudition.png|'Sky's audition tape for TDR.' SkyFalls.png|'Sky arriving to the island.' KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|'Sky is placed on the Killer Beavers.' SkyRejectDave2.png|'Sky gets mad at Dave for suggesting to vote out Cameron.' KillerBeaversElimination.png|'Sky at her teams first elimination ceremony.' DaveisEliminated.png|'Sky and the others watch Dave take the Arrow of Shame.' KillerBeaversWinsinVolleybrawl.png|'Sky and her team celebrating in Volleybrawl.' TheKillerBeaversPeanutGalleryEp02.png|'Sky and the Beavers in the peanut gallery after 1st win.' KillerBeaversElimination2.png|'Sky and the Beavers second elimination ceremony.' LeshawnaisEliminated.png|'Sky and the others watch Leshawna take the arrow of shame.' KillerBeaversPeanut2.png|'The Killer Beavers and Sky win in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train.' KillerBeaversElimination3.png|'Sky and the Beavers lose for the final time.' KillerBeaversVoteOffScott.png|'Sky betrays Scott and votes him out.' ScottisEliminated.png|'The Beavers and Sky watch as Scott takes the Arrow of Shame. MERGE_PHOTO.png|'Sky and nine other contestants merge.''' See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Killer Beavers Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Character templates Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1